


Restless Morning

by Belladonna (Blaqjak)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaqjak/pseuds/Belladonna
Summary: Wraith wakes up early in the Goldendarksparks bed
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Loba Andrade/Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Loba Andrade/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Restless Morning

Wraith was always the first to wake up. Before it was the nightmares, but eventually it evolved into her natural sleep schedule. Her eyes still weighed down, trying to pull her back into slumber, and time passed differently when she closed her eyes again. Yet, at the same time, closed eyes did not mean a restful state. Today her body felt uncomfortable. Her arms and legs were itchy from the hairs tickling her skin. Her too-dry face was sensitive against the satin pillows. Blankets and bodies were too warm, but the room was just cold enough to keep strange parts of her body covered and leave the other limbs out for demons. Just an overall odd sense of discomfort. 

She shifted under the blankets to spoon the person on her right. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know who was in her arms. Her face buried in soft jasmine-scented hair, giving it all away. Wraith nuzzled into the crook of Loba’s neck, kissing it softly as she put her left arm around a bare waist - Loba felt most comfortable sleeping in only her underwear. Her right arm was already starting to lose feeling, but she didn’t mind. Looking past luscious locks she spied the other resident of the bed starfished out with unruly cowlicked hair. A giant t-shirt with some fancy equation and pun in front was the only thing Nat wore today. Some days she’d come to bed with no clothes on - others? Too tired to even take off her socks and jeans. But that was what happened when her little scientist loved to stay up until ungodly hours working on whatever project she had in mind. 

When they all first started to live together, the bed situation was difficult and confusing. Wraith adhered to whatever schedule she needed to prepare her for the next day since she had trouble sleeping anyway. Loba was somewhat similar, although she tried to get in bed before midnight and always woke up early regardless so she could have time to do her morning routine. Natalie was the wildcard. Her sleep schedule was so fucked up it was difficult to tell if she was actually sleeping or just momentarily “power napping”. It was jarring for both women to have a half-asleep, half-naked Wattson climb into bed, clinging to whichever two she could get a hold of at 6 am. At first, they let it slip, thinking it was cute and just the way the young girl lived best. However, it became quite apparent that a sleep-deprived she-wolf was not someone to be screwed with. After a couple of strained talks, they managed to work out an agreeable sleeping arrangement, including who got to be in the middle.

Wraith stared at the dresser past Natalie, on the opposite side of the room. She could see the neatly organized sets of jewelry that Loba and Nat shared on their little racks and hangers. Jewelry and makeup weren’t really her thing, but it felt nice to dress up once in a while. Especially when it meant that her girlfriends would treat her like a princess. It also meant feeling Loba’s claws reposition her head if she was fussy, but it would be a win-win situation anyway. She smiled silently, recalling the memory of the first time they dressed her up.

“Stay still,” Loba demanded as she gripped Renee’s face to manually steady her. While the charming thief worked on her eyeliner she could feel their precious electrician working on putting up her hair. Ungloved fingertips gently massaged her scalp. She sat in front of the dresser as the two women circled her. Like most luxurious things, the chair was Loba’s, fitted with the softest cushion anyone could imagine. 

“Ah, magnifique! You look beautiful my love! Hm…maybe this would look nicer,” Natalie said. She pulled a few strands on either side of Wraith’s head to hang in front of her cheeks, giving it a controlled messy look. Loba stood behind Nat, admiring their work while also trying to find the last minute touch-ups. 

“I think she looks gorgeous, minha princesa - don’t you?”  
“Ouai, c’est parfait!”

Wraith could feel warm blood rushing to her cheeks - both from her loves’ comments and from the nervousness of seeing the result. She turned around to look in the mirror. There she saw a stark contrast to her daily 5 minute routine. Dark red matte lipstick stuck her lips together when she pursed them - it was combined with simple but elegant eyeliner and eyeshadow that helped accentuate more of her natural beauty. Wraith looked back at Natalie and Loba, smiling shyly before pulling them both down to give generous kisses. The only sad thing was that the lipstick wouldn’t smudge. 

“Thanks guys, I love it.”

Wraith opened her eyes to find about an hour had passed while she was. Daydreaming? Regular dreaming? It didn’t really matter since she still felt uncomfortable and tired. She tried to take a peek at their princess again but found that Nat had worked her way over to her and Loba. Face buried in their girlfriend’s cleavage, arm draped over their waists and legs haphazardly thrown into the collection of limbs. This was Wraith’s favorite type of mornings. She absentmindedly stroked Natalie’s arm while feeling her two loves steadily breathe against her. Loba started to stir in her embrace, rubbing at her eyes to get rid of the crust and clearing her vision enough to turn around and face her love. 

“Up already, meu amor?” Loba said, voice slightly abrasive and scratchy from lack of water. She looked at Wraith briefly before closing her eyes again and groaning quietly. Heavy drapes, meant to block the intense morning sunlight, were unfortunately not completely closed, leaving a thin crack that perfectly aligned with Loba’s eyes. Wraith on the other hand was grateful for the slit since she was able to catch a glimpse at Loba’s beautiful dark brown swirls reflecting the sunlight. 

“I could stare at her and Nat all day,” she thought to herself. It’s not like she didn’t constantly stare at them anyway. 

“You know it. What’s new.”

“Hmm, I guess.” Loba used her free arm to reach behind her to find Wraith’s face and playfully slapped at it a few times before petting down her hair. “Was it bad?” Out of context Wraith could expect this question to sound weird and confusing. But so many mornings had passed where this has happened before. There was no use hiding anything from either lover. 

“Nah, I just feel a little restless. No nightmares, I would’ve woken you guys up if it was.”

“I know, minha gatinha, but I still worry” 

Wraith took hold of the hand still petting her to kiss against jasmine-scented knuckles, then intertwined their fingers to hold Natalie close. “It’s okay, I know where you are if I need you. Both of you.” 

“Nous t'aimons tous les deux Renee. Nous serons toujours là.” 

“Nat?” Wraith looked over Loba’s shoulder to take a peek at Nat. Loba in the meantime rubbed her head against the top of Nat’s and just held her closer. 

“Ah minha princesa, how long have you been up?” 

“Quand j'ai bougé ... pour câliner tes seins.” Nat said sleepily, slurring her barely coherent French. 

They both chuckled at Nat, giving her kisses on top of her head. 

“Nat, babe, we can’t understand you.” She managed through little laughs in between words. 

“Ce n'est pas mon problème.” 

“Do you know that one Wraith? Because I know I do.” 

“Of course a diva like you would know that one. Like you didn’t say it 100 times when you first learned it? Ugh, every fucking response.” 

“Oh sweetheart, that’s a shame but ce n'est pas mon problème!” 

“Uugghhh nooo not again!” The bed shook as Nat and Loba’s laughter took over and they turned around to climb onto her. They smothered kisses all around her face and hugged her so tightly she might as well have been suffocating. Wraith pulled both girls against her body and they settled nicely into the crook of her shoulder. She relaxed into the pillow while listening to the sweet sounds of her two loves talking, probably planning out what they should do. But she couldn’t care less. She’d let them figure it out while her eyes got heavier and heavier.


End file.
